The present invention relates to the tools, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having jaws which are adjustable to accommodate different size heads of fasteners.
Ratchet wrenches have been known in the tool art for many years and substantial numbers of patents have issued upon different configurations of ratchet wrenches. However, in general the prior art ratchet wrenches are considered to be more mechanically complicated than the wrench of the present invention and hence more expensive to manufacture without providing as good a performance as the wrench of the present invention.